¿Y si?
by Yumemi senpai
Summary: [Yo sé que aún en la oscuridad, tú serás mi Guardián] Songfic/Oneshot. (Días luego del escape de Grace Field) Emma piensa constantemente en aquella culpa que la perseguirá por siempre. Sus sentimientos se desbordan, pero si se trata de él, entonces... Quiere recordarlo siendo ella misma. [NorEmma]


¡Holis a todos! Este es un Oneshot/ Songfic que hice inspirándome en una canción que es muy hermosa y me recordó un poco a TPN ¿Por qué? (Bueno, estoy tan atrapada con la serie que todo me lo recuerda) Pero en realidad es porque habla más o menos de como Emma se sintió al creer que perdió a Norman. Durante el manga ella habla mucho de eso y la verdad me duele bastante.

** El nombre de la canción es "_Isidora"_ de la cantante chilena_ Denisse Rosenthal. (_Les recomiendo escucharla para ponerse en sintonía con el fic)**

No me suele gustar la música en español,de hecho mis playlist están REPLETAS de música en otros idiomas pero esta canción me cautivó. Habla sobre una persona que perdió a alguien muy importante. Sin embargo, esa persona tan querida estará para siempre presente en su alma. Jamás la olvidará, por eso la situación se me hizo parecida, y terminé inspirándome bastante.

**Notas: Es un Semi-AU. Algunos días despues de que escaparan de GF. (No recuerdo si en ese lapso fue que se encontraron con Música y Sonjuu. Por eso será semi Au)**

**Géneros: Hurt, Confort, Romance.**

**Disclaimer: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Demizu Posuka. Yo sólo tomo a sus personajes y los shippeo. Okno. (Ok,sí)**

* * *

**_[Aproximadamente una semana luego del escape de Grace Field.]_**

Comenzaría una larga noche por delante mientras realizaba la guardia en aquel lugar que mantenían para dormir. Una semana había pasado ya, y no podía creerlo.

Emma dio un largo y extenso suspiro. Sonrió, era algo bueno. Estaban haciéndolo bien y eso la hacía orgullosa de lo mucho que ella y todos se habían esforzado para lograr el escape, y posteriormente su objetivo final:

Vivir para siempre en libertad.

No, aún no lo conseguían, pero lo harían definitivamente. Eso pensaba mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con una pequeña taza de té de hierbas. Ella misma pudo hacer fuego y hervir un poco de agua. Sería necesario para esa fría noche que se venía por delante.

Sus hermanos dormían tranquilos. Ellos se esforzaron tanto en correr.

Los observó una vez más y se dijo a si misma que los protegería a todos, sin importar qué. Su amada familia valía cada momento de esfuerzo y dolor.

Pero, aun así, no podía evitar el vacío.

El puesto vacío a un lado de Ray, a un lado de ella.

Apretó los labios.

-Ha sido duro…-

_Ha sido muy difícil._

\- Aún así, lo has logrado, Emma.—

-…¿?-

_¿Esa voz…?_

-Sabía que tú no te rendirías. —

-…¡!—Un jadeo sorprendido fue lo que musitó a continuación la joven chica. Esa voz. Esa armoniosa voz…

* * *

"_Entre la niebla que oscurece el amanecer_

_Azul profundo yo puedo ver_

_Y no me deja entender…"_

* * *

-Norman…-

Ah, una vez más.

Otra de sus visiones.

¿Acaso tenía fiebre otra vez? No, según Anna estaba bien, sólo debía seguir cuidando adecuadamente la herida de su oído.

Pero entonces, sí todo estaba bien…

¿Por qué lo veía ahí? ¿Por qué lo veía frente a ella en ese preciso instante?

Norman estaba sentado frente a ella, con sus ojitos de cielo puestos en ella.

_Ah…_

¿Por qué nuevamente, pese a su fatídico error, podía contemplar esos ojos azul mar, calmos y solemnes tal cual eran? Que encima, la miraban con una dulzura que no se merecía.

No después de que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que fuera cosechado.

Norman.

_Su querido Norman._

* * *

"…_Que vives en mí_

_Como una suerte de talismán_

_Un amuleto en la eternidad_

_Tu siempre me cuidarás…"_

* * *

-Lo siento. —El espectro del chico (Porque Emma intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que todo no era más que un producto de su lastimado subconsciente, así que decidió llamarlo así. No era rea, no era real…) tomó asiento justo por delante de ella. -¿Te asusté? —Dijo a continuación. Su sonrisa se tornó melancólica, apacible. Si había algo que a él no le gustaba, era hacer sentir mal a Emma. (Ni siquiera a su espectro, ni siquiera a su esencia o a su alma, fusionada con el universo y lo vientos que mecían su cabello al caminar)

-No. Está bien. – Contestó. Era tarde, todos dormían. Le tocó hacer la guardia nocturna luego de que Ray se esforzase durante casi toda la semana en su lugar. Era imposible que pudiesen dejarle vigilando aquellos días mientras estaba enferma de fiebre (debido al corte de su oído) así que velaron por su total recuperación en las jornadas en las que los niños podían descansar.

Y sí, la fiebre definitivamente había pasado, pero…

Su pecho ahora dolía incluso más de lo que fue aquel acto de adrenalina, aquella fiebre.

Era un terrible vacío.

-…-A continuación, Norman le dedicó una sonrisa, y entonces miró hacia un lado. Notó su dolor

_Quería consolarla._

-Todos duermen en paz. Confían profundamente en ti, Emma.—

Emma apretó sus labios ligeramente.

-Así como confiaban en ti…-

Reacia a mirarlo, los ojitos verdes deprimidos y nostálgicos se dirigían directamente al suelo.

Escuchar su voz, saber que no estaba ahí era terrible. Así que, si de casualidad volvía a mirarlo, iba a romperse como un delicado cristal que por descuido cae al suelo sin más.

Y se quiebra. Se quiebra irreparablemente.

Norman lo supo, pero aun así volvió a sonreír. No dejaría de hacerlo por ella, nunca.

Menos ahora que Emma estaba sufriendo.

* * *

"_Por más que quiera yo no puedo controlar el mar_

_Se ve el principio, pero nunca se verá el final_

…_Latidos que ahora bailaran_

_en otro lugar."_

* * *

-Creo que…-Norman miró hacia arriba. –Yo nunca hubiera podido hacer esto, Emma. No me refiero a montar un plan, sino a entregar…tanta confianza. Sí, eso es…- La pequeña pausa lo llevó a mirar a la chica nuevamente. –Es increíble que te subestimes tanto. Que hayas dicho que yo era mas capaz que tú. Pero incluso en estas condiciones, me has enseñado mucho, Emma.—

-¿Estas…condiciones? —

-Si yo pudiera ser un líder como tú…- Pronunció, para mirarla.

Emma nunca deseó tanto algo como mirar sus ojos en ese momento.

_No es real, no es real… Pero yo…_

-¡No! ¡Todo es gracias a ti! —clamó la chica, aun sin mirarlo. -¡Todo es gracias a que Norman puede guiarme! –

Finalmente, rompió aquel castigo autoimpuesto en su ser

Que lloraba, que gritaba y exigía observar esos ojos una vez más

Aunque sea sólo una vez más.

-Siempre sueño contigo. Yo siempre…-

* * *

"_Tú eres el viento que guiara_

_Mi vuelo hacia ese lugar_

_Que me permita respirar…"_

* * *

-Emma…- El temple blanquecino, y puro de aquella armoniosa aparición, calmaba levemente su angustia. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa melancolía amenazaba con tornarse un agujero negro de desesperación que devoraría su pequeño y compasivo corazoncito de niña valiente.

-No importa que pase. No importa qué haya pasado…-

Se acercó. La quieta Emma sintió por momentos, la calidez de su mano.

-Siempre que mires hacia las estrellas, nosotros estaremos conectados. -

* * *

"_Tú eres mi estrella de cristal_

_Yo sé que aun en la oscuridad_

_Serás mi guardián…"_

* * *

Las constelaciones eran su preciado símbolo de confianza y cariño.

Recuerdos de felicidad quisieron traspasar la barrera de nostalgia y desesperanza

Pero Emma estaba abatida.

-¿No importa que yo haya fallado? —La niña de los iris verdosos lo miró. Si ese era un sueño, podía desahogarse. Si estaba sola, se lo permitiría. Por muy entusiasta que se viese, por muy viva y feliz, ella también era humana.

Sentía dolor y lloraba.

Nunca se permitía demostrar tales debilidades frente a sus hermanos. Ella era la esperanza de todos. Sería bueno si nadie pudiese verla así.

…Pero, si de Norman estamos hablando, entonces estaba bien. Sólo pedía un momento.

Ya que siempre pudo ser quien era a su lado. Podía ser ella misma.

Y aún con sus fallos, sus torpezas y errores

Definitivamente el respondería siempre:

-Emma, todo está bien. —El albino sonreía tan sólo como él podía hacerlo. –Te prometo que lo lograrán.

* * *

"_Tu voz me acompaña_

_No se desvanecerá_

_Flor del tiempo ven dame paz_

_Ayúdame a soportar…"_

* * *

Lo lograremos.

Sí. Lo lograremos ¿Verdad?

Ella se tocó el cabello con ambas manos. Bajó la cabeza.

La incertidumbre era insoportable.

Para poder escapar, tuvo que sacrificar a uno de sus hermanos

En apenas el comienzo de su trayecto tuvo que sacrificar a Norman.

¿Qué tan positivo podía ser eso?

¿A quién más tendría que sacrificar?

_¡No!_

Nunca más haría algo como eso.

…Es que nunca, ni si quiera antes o ahora, pasó por su cabeza algo así.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué Norman…?_

Dejó la taza de té a un lado. Sentiría quebrarla si sus emociones seguían desbordándose como si nada.

-Norman, no me quiero rendir. —Confesó de pronto.

\- Todo esto es por el bien de nuestra familia, pero…- La mirada baja no cambió su posición. Una pequeña lágrima cayó directamente al suelo. –Si no estás tú aquí, es tan difícil. ¿Sabes? —

Norman la observaba completamente atento. Le encantaba que Emma pudiese ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos.

_Cuando estuviera él, siempre podría hacerlo._

-Es frustrante. Si tu no pudiste escapar, entonces el plan nunca fue exitoso. Pensar en ello me hace sentir tan mal. No quiero tener que tomar decisiones que signifiquen sacrificar a mi familia. —Lo miró. –No quiero que vuelva a repetirse. ¿Qué debería hacer, Norman? —

_Norman, si tan sólo estuvieses aquí._

_Pero lo cierto es que, ya no estás._

_Sólo eres un producto de mí…_

-Confía en ti misma. —Añadió. Emma lo observó un tanto confundida.

-Incluso cuando estaba perdido en mi propio juicio, confiar en ti me hizo fuerte, Emma.—Confesó, mirándola con comprensión, con ese temple calmado y lógico de siempre.

_Oh, su bello temple._

La curva de sus labios siempre fue la mas hermosa que alguna vez vio.

-Siempre me dio valentía. Hasta el último momento. —

Emma le otorgó el valor para decidir sobre su propia muerte y entregarse, para que todos sus hermanos pudiesen escapar.

La niña pelirroja apretó los dientes.

* * *

"_Hay ríos que, nunca van a llegar al mar_

_Pero tu risa se quedará_

_No la quiero olvidar…"_

* * *

-Y estoy seguro de que todos nuestros hermanos piensan como yo. —

Escuchaba con atención cada palabra.

_-_Eres …- Él extendió su mano. – Impulsiva, y algo imprudente, pero…-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron bastante grandes. No cabía mente parecía estar recreando ese último momento junto a él, en la entrada de Grace Field.

Ese terrible momento en el que pensó tirar por la borda el plan original, y salvar a Norman.

Porque si estaba él, todo estaría bien…

-Emma, eres tan fuerte y valiente como nadie. —

-Norman…-

-Por favor, nunca te rindas. —

_Pero Norman, es tan difícil …_

-Protege a cada hermano…-

_¿Y si tomo una decisión incorrecta, que los ponga en peligro?_

-Sigue siempre adelante, Emma.—

… _Quiero hacerlo. Quiero seguir, Norman._

Contrario a aquella vez, su mano alcanzó su mejilla, y la acarició.

Se sentía tan real.

* * *

"_Aprenderé a navegar sin querer controlar_

_Entre la duda y el dolor solo queda aceptar_

_Que tus latidos bailaran en otro lugar…"_

* * *

Las palabras que provenían directamente de su voz despejaban poco a poco su caótico pensar. Limpió sus lágrimas. No, no volvería a llorar.

Cuando Norman la vio llorar, asumió toda responsabilidad. Creó un plan, no hubo descanso. Las pesadillas fueron recurrentes. El peso fue demasiado grande.

Pero todo lo hizo por ella. Por sus hermanos.

Dudar ahora no estaba permitido.

-No me rendiré. No lo haré. Por muy difícil que sea…- Le tomó las manos a aquella brillante figura. Tan brillante como quien había sido el original, quien ahora se encontraba totalmente atento a la determinación de la chica que era como el sol.

_Astro guía que brinda vida._

Esa era su Emma.

-Continuaré… ¡Aunque sólo sea por ti, Norman! —

* * *

"_Tú eres el viento que guiara_

_Mi vuelo hacia ese lugar_

_Que me permita respirar_

_Tu eres mi estrella de cristal_

_Yo sé que aun en la oscuridad_

_Serás mi guardián…"_

* * *

-…- Aquello dibujó una avergonzada sonrisa en los labios de Norman.

Si por sólo una vez podía permitirse ser egoísta, confesaría que le encantó escuchar esas palabras de Emma para él. Si alguna vez pudiera agradecerle, lo haría, por hacerle sentir tan especial. Pensar en ser la inspiración de la chica como el radiante astro guía, solo le hacía reafirmar ese amor que contuvo en lo profundo de su corazoncito de niño ilusionado por tantos años, y que nunca hizo más que crecer.

Se daba cuenta entonces, de que también era un ejemplo para ella. Estaba feliz.

La inspiraba a seguir, así como ella fue su inspiración tantas veces en su vida.

Se encontró orgulloso de poder seguir a su lado, al menos así

… Aunque no pudiera estar presente para ella.

-Emma…-

-Te prometo que salvaré a cada hermano. Que los llevaré lejos del dolor y la desesperación. Veremos todas esas maravillas del mundo humano y…- Limpió sus ojos, pero en su garganta aún yacía un nudo. Apretaba, y dolía. –Te contaré todo. Te contaré todo Norman. Porque sé que tu más que nadie…-

Oh no, las lágrimas.

-Tú mas que nadie hubiera querido verlo todo con sus propios ojos. —

Nuevamente, la mano gentil se extendía hacia ella

-Tu no podrás hacerlo por mi culpa… ¡Al menos deja que yo…! —

-Emma…—

* * *

"_Tu vives en ca-da rincón_

_Tu brillas en mi co-ra-zón_

_Tus alas abrazan_

_Todo el dolor…"_

* * *

No sólo su mano. Norman había abandonado su posición entera para abrazarla.

-Sí. Cuando ese momento llegue, cuéntamelo todo. Esté donde esté… Siempre voy a escucharte. –

Emma temblaba. ¿Por qué cada sensación se sentía tan absolutamente

… Real?

Su calor, su aroma, su amabilidad e infinita gentileza.

No,ese no era un espectro.

Ese era Norman.

-Así que, por favor, nunca te olvides de mí. —

-¡Nunca, nunca podría hacer algo como eso! —

* * *

"_Tú eres el viento que guiara…"_

* * *

-Aunque me lastime, aunque me sienta desolada y sin esperanzas. Aunque me arrebaten todo…-

* * *

"_Tu eres mi estrella de cristal…"_

* * *

-Nunca arrebatarán las preciosas memorias que tengo junto a ti. —

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, correspondiendo el etéreo abrazo.

\- Continúa junto a mí. Guíame, por favor. Sigue dándome fuerza, Norman…-

-Esas palabras. No sabes qué tan feliz me hacen…-

El abrazo terminó. Pero ahora las amables manos tomaban sus mejillas para hacer que lo mirase directamente.

-Lo haré. Porque Emma siempre fue mi inspiración. Porque yo…- Los azules ojos se mantuvieron indagando en los esmeralda suyos. –Siempre amé y amaré a Emma.—

La visión se esfumó por el resto de las horas de guardia.

No volvió a ver a Norman desde entonces, pero

Siempre que volvía a observar a las estrellas, recordaba su misión y la fortaleza en su corazón se desarrollaba cada día más.

* * *

"_Calmas mi vuelo…"_

* * *

Mientras guardase en su memoria los preciosos momentos junto a él, estaría bien.

Debía seguir adelante, porque Norman siempre quiso lo mejor para su familia, así como ella.

Eran más parecidos de lo que creía.

… Sobre todo porque esos sentimientos fluían y se convertían en pequeñas mariposas dentro de su estómago. Era algo nuevo que, incluso después de los amargos tragos de la triste realidad

Jamás dejó de crecer.

-Siempre amé y amaré a Norman. —

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡El jefe desea conocer al líder!—

Dos años habían transcurrido tan rápido. Finalmente llegaron a la base de _William Minerva_.

Emma miró con ilusión las escaleras que la conducirían hacia el salvador de todos los niños como ella, sin imaginarse que no sólo se encontraría a una persona igual de maravillosa. (O quizás lo era muchísimo más)

Sino que sería libre de expresarse una vez más.

Podría llorar.

Porque si era Norman el que estaba frente a ella una vez más.

Entonces estaba bien.

Todo estaría bien.

* * *

**[Fin]**


End file.
